Navarre
|-|Human= |-|Ghost= Summary : A Luxuror selected as one of the new Samurai. An elitist and a sore loser, he openly shows hostility towards the Protagonist and Walter who are casualry born. His road to becoming a full-fledged Samurai will be a jarring one. : ''- Official IV Profile'' : Once an 18-year-old Samurai from the Eastern Kingdom, an unfortunate and idiotic death has left Navarre hunting the streets of Tokyo. A chance encounter with Nanashi--the first person able to see Navarre--ropes the arrogant ghost into this new adventure. : ''- Official Apocalypse Profile'' Navarre was a minor character in Shin Megami Tensei IV and main character in Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse. He is a Samurai of the Luxurors class. Unlike other Luxuror Samurai like Jonathan and Isabeau, who treat their Casualry comrades, Walter and Flynn, as friends, Navarre uses his class to talk down to them. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Likely 8-C | High 6-A | 2-A | At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C | 1-C Name: Navarre Origin: Shin Megami Tensei IV Gender: Male Age: 18 at death | 25 Classification: Samurai | Spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Was able to use Observation to dismantle The Covenant of YHVH and demonize him), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Force, Lightning and Earth), Healing, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Erasure (Characters far weaker than Navarre can destroy nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks), Stat Manipulation, Attack Absorption, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resurrection, Energy Manipulation, Magic User, Curse User, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: Building level (Despite being the weakest character of the main bunch, Navarre should be around as strong as his fellow Samurai and could fight enemies of Naraku without much trouble) | Likely Building level (Somewhat comparable to Early Game Nanashi) | Multi-Continent level (Fought alongside Nanashi and assisted him with defeating King Frost, who can freeze the world) | Multiverse level+(Help slew the first form of Shesha) | At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Somewhat comparable to Nanashi. Assisted in defeating Lucifer, Merkabah, and Lord Krishna) | Complex Multiverse level (Participated in the final battle against YHVH, should at least scale to Isabeau) Speed: At least Subsonic | At least Subsonic '''| '''Unknown | Immeasurable ''' | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown ' | '''Unknown ' | '''Unknown | Immeasurable ''' | '''Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely''' Building Class''' | Likely ' Building Class' | Multi-Continent Class | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Durability: Building level (Capable of fighting weaker demons with ease) | Building level (Should be at least as strong as Tutorial Level Flynn) | Multi-Continent level (Took hits from King Frost) | Multiverse level+ | At least Multiverse level+ | Complex Multiverse level (Took hits from YHVH's true self) Stamina: Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman | Superhuman Range: Several Hundred Meters with Firearms and Spells | Same | Same | Multiversal+ | At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Various Weapons and Items acquired Throughout the Game, The Jade Dagger. Intelligence: Above Average. Like most members of the Luxuror class, Navarre received a good education and should be around as smart as Jonathan due to their similar upbringing. However, Navarre is not very combat smart, showing obvious woe at the prospect of being a Samurai. This can be seen quite early on. After being defeated by Alraune, he wishes that he was never picked to be a Samurai and continued to live his comfy life. Weaknesses: Quite Arrogant. Key: Shin Megami Tensei IV | Beginning of Apocalypse | arly Apocalypse | Mid Apocalyspe | Endgame Apocalypse | Final Dungeon / Boss Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Magic Users Category:Curse Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Healers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Life Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Immortals Category:Samurai Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Teenagers Category:Adults